


A Match Made In...

by Beltenebra



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Begging, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pushy Bottoms, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in a Car, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:36:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8783398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beltenebra/pseuds/Beltenebra
Summary: Koyama goes out for a beer and gets more than he bargained for.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a JE Kink meme. I was attempting to incorporate the following kinks:  
> Sex in public or semi-public places and Urgency for sex (begging to suck cock; desperate to fuck; greedy bottom). The title is an unrepentantly cheesy joke.

Tonight he had plans to spend time with Nakamaru that had nothing to do with Shokura. They agreed before hand, no talking about medleys, or guests, or Juniors. They were just wrapping up an uncharacteristically leisurely meal when Nakamaru's phone trilled insistently. He looked apologetic, "I should probably take this, is that ok?" At Koyama's nod he flipped the phone open. He wasn't sure who Nakamaru was talking to as he could only make out one side of the conversation, but it seemed to be someone the other man knew well.

_"Hey, what's up?"_

_[.....]_

_"No it has_ not _been a while since we've hung out. We see each other every day."_

_[...]_

_"Ok, yes. I'll give you that one. It's been a while since we've been out for drinks. But I_ know _you know what our schedules look like."_

_[...]_

_"Right now I'm out with Koyama"_

_[...]_

_"Well... I don't know. I suppose I can ask him."_

_[...]_

_"I don't believe for a second that you are lonely, but I'll see what I can do."_

_[...]_

_"Yes, ok. Ok! I'll call you if we can't make it. Send me the address already."_

_[...]_

_"Yeah, I know I'm your favorite. Don't tell Tat-chan. Bye."_

 

Nakamaru snapped his phone shut and looked at Koyama with a slightly rueful grin. "I don't suppose you'd like to go out for a quick drink?"

Koyama took pity on him and smiled, "I don't think a drink would kill me."

"Great. I'll buy you a beer."

~~~

A quick taxi ride later and they were squeezing through a gyrating mass of people to reach a booth at the back of a dark club. It wasn't Koyama's usual scene and from the way Nakamaru rolled his eyes when they pulled up to the place 'a bar called Heaven? How cliche can you get!', Koyama suspected it wasn't his either. The music was loud, something in a foreign language Koyama couldn't quite make out but the beat was strong and he could feel it vibrating through him right down to the tips of his toes. The shots Nakamaru bought them to down at the bar near the door before they made their way into the throng only accented the throb of the bass. Koyama felt his hips roll unconsciously with the beat as they worked through the crowd and it hit him just how long it had been since he had danced with no set purpose, for no intent other than his own pleasure. 

Nakamaru hadn't mentioned who they were meeting but Koyama assumed it was a member of KAT-TUN, probably Koki. He knew Nakamaru spent time with him outside of work. Although Koyama prided himself on being the kind of person who could hang out with anyone, it didn't mean he wasn't surprised to see Kamenashi draped all over a corner booth. Koyama found what little contact he had with Kamenashi pleasant enough, the younger man was usually polite and businesslike. This Kame was splayed out in boneless sprawl, his lips curved up in a lazy smile. There were already a few empty shot glasses on the table, Koyama suspected they might go a long way towards making most people more comfortable.

Kame tugged Nakamaru down onto the bench next to him as soon as they got close enough. He gave Koyama a sunny smile as he arranged himself more or less in Nakamaru's lap. Koyama raised an eyebrow but Nakamaru gave no indication that this was at all unusual, in fact, he leaned in to make Kame more comfortable and slung an arm around Kame's shoulders. The look he directed at his younger band mate was fond. "So, Kazuya, what's the occasion?"

Kame scrunched up his nose, looking so much like a disgruntled kitten that Koyama couldn't help but smile. "I felt like being out, and I was really sick of wine. And you _know_ I don't like drinking alone."

Nakamaru chuckled, "That's probably better for everyone involved." Koyama wasn't quite sure what he meant but he also knew he didn't have enough drinks in him to indulge his curiosity and ask.

They passed the next hour in light conversation punctuated with cocktails, except for Nakamaru who nursed a beer. Koyama was impressed, the only indication Koyama could see that Kame might be at all intoxicated was his ever increasing physical approximation to Nakamaru. Koyama estimated just another drink or two before Kame was actually straddling the other man's lap. 

Just as Kame opened his mouth to order another round Nakamaru looked at his watch and grimaced. "Crap, is that the time? I have filming really early in the morning, I should go."

He gently pried Kame's arms from around his neck and stood up. Kame slumped back in his seat and narrowed his eyes at both of them, pouting at Nakamaru like he had personally betrayed him by wanting to sleep. Nakamaru clapped his hand on Kame's shoulder and bent slightly to look him in the eyes, "Not tonight Kazuya, I have to _sleep_. I can't stay and drink with you until all hours."

Koyama found himself answering before he even had a chance to process the words, "I'll be happy to stay with him for a while, make sure he gets home alright!" Kame nodded and Koyama wondered if he should be worried about the gleam in the younger man's eye.

As Nakamaru turned away to plunk enough cash to cover their entire tab, and then some, down on the bar, Koyama could have sworn he heard him mutter something that sounded like 'Better you than me' but then his friend was on his way out the door, pausing only to throw him a knowing grin.

He didn't have time to analyze his friend's reaction as Kame had commanded his full attention by swinging a leg over Koyama's and straddling his thighs. Koyama wasn't sure exactly what he should do with his hands but Kame had no such difficulties. He wound his arms around Koyama's waist and murmured, "Another drink?" before nuzzling up against Koyama's neck. Koyama's cheeks flamed as he realized the waitress was still standing there. She didn't look at all shocked, just increasingly impatient. Then Kame _pinched_ him in the side, the little brat, and Koyama stammered out their order for another round. So here he was, halfway to drunk and covered in Kame, who may or may not be very drunk himself.

"Um, Kame-kun? Are you this... comfortable with everyone when you drink?"

Kame snapped his head up off Koyama's shoulder and glared at him. Koyama could hear the exasperation in his voice and for a moment he was the Kame that Koyama remembered, all business in his tone and arching an eyebrow like he couldn't believe the levels of some people's incompetence. "Only people I already like."

Koyama blinked, trying to think past the shots and process the fact that Kame _liked_ him. Kame just rolled his eyes and continued in a withering tone. "Really, Koyama. I can't think of anyone who doesn't like you. You're just... charming." 

Koyama blinked again, but this time it accompanied by a wide grin. "Well, thanks!" Kame just smiled a secretive little smile back and when he butted his head against Koyama's chin, Koyama couldn't _not_ smooth his hand through Kame's hair. 

Their drinks arrived and before Koyama could reach around to grab his glass, Kame held up a shot glass of something pink. Koyama could tell that Kame's sly smile meant trouble but at this point it might be even _more_ trouble to attempt to diffuse the situation. Kame's thighs were clamped tightly around his, he seemed firmly ensconced. Besides, Koyama wasn't really immune to the younger boy's charms. He could already feel his body responding as Kame tilted the glass back and forth ever so slightly, the tip of his tongue slipping out to wet the corner of his mouth. Koyama concluded that it was far more appealing than its exaggerated onstage counterpart. Maybe Kame's mouth always looked better up close and in person.

Before Koyama could start planning a course of intense research, Kame smirked and lifted the shot and one eyebrow before tipping it back into his mouth. His other hand wound into Koyama's hair pulling him close and crushing their mouths together. Koyama didn't have long to wonder what the drink tasted like because Kame's tongue was slipping past his lips, curling against his, sharing the sweet flavor of fruit and something else, something just a little darker that made his head spin.

Koyama lost the next who-knows-how-many-minutes in a tangle of tongues and breath. Kame didn't seem like he was prepared to stop any time soon. He didn't even pause to consider their surroundings as he made his intentions clear. His hands started wandering, one slipping under Koyama's shirt to trace the curve of his spine, making Koyama arch closer. The other sliding around, fingertips first lightly brushing and then firmly caressing a pebbled nipple, making Koyama gasp into Kame's mouth. His own hands rested lightly on Kame's hips. While he wanted to pull the younger man forward, to feel the hard length of him against his own erection, a part of his mind was still all too cognizant that they were in a crowded club, more or less surrounded by people.

Kame stopped kissing him long enough to draw a deep breath and Koyama lifted a hand to cup his cheek, forcing the younger man to meet his eyes. He blinked at the naked desire darkening Kame's eyes. It wasn't doing a damned thing to help his resolve, but he drew a shaky breath of his own and tried to sound like he meant his next words. "Kame, I don't think this is a good idea."

Kame managed to pout cutely and narrow his eyes dangerously at the same time. Koyama was impressed, _My god, it's like Tegoshi and Ryo in one expression._

Kame took advantage of his momentary distraction to cant his hips forward, sliding his hard length against Koyama's. Koyama was grateful that the loud music seemed to drown out his startled moan. Kame's sudden smile was bright. "You can't say you don't want me."

Koyama dug his hands firmly into the curve of Kame's hips to keep him from doing that again. "That wasn't exactly what I meant. I should have said that I don't think it's a good idea to do this here."

Kame was out of his lap and tugging him up off the bench so fast it made Koyama's head spin. Kame had a death grip on his hand and he was pulling Koyama through the crowd. He couldn't exactly hear Kame's voice over the music but he thought he said, "Just hold on, I've got you." And when he threw Koyama another playful grin over his shoulder, Koyama knew he never stood a chance.

He had managed to get them both outside and keep Kame's hand out of his pants, for the most part. He couldn't stop the younger man from sliding a hand into his back pocket and after a few experimental caresses on Kame's part, he wasn't sure he wanted to. They were standing right there on the curb outside the club, so they probably oughtn't be twined around each other and necking like teenagers, but the sidewalk was fairly deserted and poorly lit to boot. Koyama realized he was rationalizing but Kame's mouth was hot and insistent on his and his hormones were informing him that he didn't have the attention to spare for anything other than pressing his hips into Kame's and swallowing the whimpering noises the younger man made as their arousals rubbed through their pants.

Koyama was attempting to hail a cab, but one of Kame's hands had slid up the back of his neck and now had a death grip on his hair, so Koyama really didn't see any option but to continue kissing him. He settled for freeing a hand and flailing it wildly until a car pulled up to the curb. Kame picked exactly that moment to pull his mouth away and Koyama just stared at him, slightly dazed, making a small pitiful noise at the sudden lack of contact as Kame smirked and gestured at the cab. Taxi. Right. 

Kame was already opening the door with one hand while his other curled in the front of Koyama's shirt, tugging him forward and pushing him down onto the seat. Kame was still smiling, even as he bent down to speak softly to the driver, swung himself gracefully down into the car, and slid across the seat, his dark eyes never left Koyama's.

Koyama pressed himself against the door, trying to get some distance between them, trying to keep himself from letting Kame do something he might regret in the morning. Kame was having none of it, he grabbed lapels of Koyama's jacket and pulled him close. His low murmur was amused, "I can see the wheels turning in your head, don't you think it would be a little sad if _I_ had to tell _you_ to lighten up a little and just enjoy yourself?"

Kame all but molded himself to Koyama, wrapping his arms around Koyama's neck, one hand tracing lazily up and down the back of the taller man's neck, sending a shiver down his spine. "I know you like to take care of people. Well, you can take me home and put me to bed if you like." Kame's dark chuckle was hot in his ear and the way he ground down onto Koyama's lap had him biting his lip to keep from crying out. "But you're not making me wait until we get there, Koyama-kun." Koyama would swear in a court of law that his family name never sounded so good, surely no reasonable person could hold him accountable for his actions.

Koyama tried to respond, mostly in an effort to keep his brain from melting. His voice sounded breathy, nearly as desperate as he felt. "Nakamaru always said you were bossy." Kame stopped nibbling on his neck to direct an adorable glare at him. Koyama felt the need to clarify, "I _like_ it."

Kame's smile went wicked and he had Koyama's zipper down and his own pants off so fast that Koyama would have suspected magic, or possibly velcro, if Kame's tongue in his mouth hadn't stolen every coherent thought right out of his head. He rested his hands on Kame's shoulders and squeezed lightly, thinking he should at least attempt to keep them from actually _screwing_ in the back of a taxi.

Then Kame started talking again, his lips brushing right up against the shell of Koyama's ear. His voice was low and pleading, his words punctuated by slow twists of his hips that rubbed their groins together. "Please, just let me. Please, Koyama. _Fuck_. You feel so good, I need- I need more. _Now._ " 

The words flicked a switch in Koyama's head and he couldn't stop himself. Couldn't keep his hands from sliding down to grip Kame's ass, pulling his hips forward against his achingly hard cock, couldn't stop his fingers from slipping back and tracing Kame's entrance just to feel him shudder in his arms and keep that delicious stream of dirty words flowing.

Kame worked a hand between them and stroked it down over Koyama's bared erection, his hand slick with lube. Koyama slid a finger deep inside Kame in retaliation and they both groaned. There was no way the cab driver could be ignorant of what was going on but they were too gone to care. "Kame-" Koyama gasped out around the small moans that wanted to escape as Kame's nimble fingers squeezed the sensitive head of his cock.

"Kazuya."

"Ok. _Kazuya_." Koyama managed to pant out as his fingers circled the tight ring of muscle and Kame pressed even closer, "I need to...where did you put the..."

Kame's face was buried in Koyama's neck, his lips sucking to life a mark that would probably show tomorrow. He managed to shake his head slightly and his words were muffled but still understandable. "Just on you, I don't need it, can't wait. Please, _please_. Just- now.

Before Koyama could respond Kame was shifting his hips up, his hand steadying Koyama so he could sink himself down onto Koyama's cock.God it was so tight, they were so close. Koyama gasped to feel Kame's body clamp down around him, so deep. Kame stayed close too, he didn't even pull far enough away to move very much, which Koyama supposed was ideal for maintaining what little stealth they could, but he didn't think that was the younger man's reasoning. They were intertwined as tight as people could be, like they were trying to fuse themselves together, Kame was moving now, rocking forward and back ever so slightly, just enough for some mind-blowing friction and Koyama supposed Kame must be enjoying himself as well because he was all but sobbing, muffling desperate noises in Koyama's shoulder. Koyama slid his arms around Kame, one tight around his waist, the other hand cradling the back of his head as they plummeted toward thier mutual end.

He knew he wasn't going to last long like this. They were too close, it was too much stimulation. He couldn't draw breath beyond just enough for the shallow gasps that he was trying to contain. He figured he must be doing something right, he could feel Kame's cock sliding against the firm muscles of his abdomen and the younger man was starting to shake. Koyama bowed his head just enough to press a gentle kiss to Kame's neck and the other man was coming, trembling in his arms, muscles contracting around him with a quiet whimper and taking Koyama over the edge with him. Koyama's orgasm hit him like a freight train, the pleasure singing down his nerves like fire, leaving him unable to do anything but slump back against the seat.

He was sure Kame's legs must be starting to cramp up, but when he tried to pull away so the younger man could move and stretch, Kame whined low in his throat and just nuzzled closer into Koyama's neck, sighing contentedly when Koyama cradled him close. Koyama's only choice was to enjoy the pleasant warmth and hope that the driver hadn't been paying very close attention.

~~~

The next morning Koyama rolled over just in time to see his phone indicate an incoming message. It was from Nakamaru. Koyama wasn't previously aware that you could convey sheepish embarrassment through emoticons but apparently you could if you were Nakamaru. _I probably should have warned you, he gets grabby when he's drunk._

Koyama put the phone down with a squeak as wiry arms wrapped around his waist and hauled him back towards the other warm body in the bed. The lips on his neck were insistent and Koyama spared only a brief thought to wonder if Kame was still drunk, he abandoned rationality as skilled fingers traced the crease of his thigh. He decided he didn't care. After all, he could be pretty grabby himself.


End file.
